


Thank you Netflix

by Kakia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakia/pseuds/Kakia
Summary: You’re in the bunker by yourself and bored as can be when your best friend/secret crush shows up, looks like today won’t be as boring as you thought.





	

“Hmm, what am I going to do today?” You thought as you stepped out of your room in fresh clothes, your hair still a little damp from your shower.

The Winchesters left for a case about a half day’s drive away. Sam said they wouldn’t be back for a couple days; you figured that was at about 6 o’clock this morning, so you definitely had some time to kill.

What you were gonna do with all that time to yourself, you had no idea. “Oh! I know! I’ll go watch Netflix and binge watch a couple of my favorite shows.”

Smiling to yourself you nodded a quick yes, and ventured down the hall towards the bunkers kitchen.

If you were going to watch Netflix all day and be a lazy potato, then you were definitely gonna need some snacks.

Suddenly, your stomach made a loud roaring noise, “Alright, alright! I’ll make myself breakfast and then get some snacks, jeez..”

You huffed as you walked over to the fridge and pulled open the door. You sighed in relief at what your eyes landed on first. “Yes! Leftover pizza, yummy.”

You grabbed a couple slices, threw them onto a plate, and quickly slid it in the microwave.

Sitting down with a sigh, you waited for the ding to move on to your next task; popcorn and chips.

Being as impatient as you were, you already had a big bowl of chips, and the bag of popcorn, ready to stick in the microwave, by the time your pizza was done.

After collecting all of your food, you made your way back to your room and got everything set up.

Only to realize, as you were sitting down, that you forgot your water bottle on the kitchen counter. “Ugh! I just got comfy!” you irritatedly groaned.

Jumping up off of your bed, with a frustrated huff, you quickly ran back towards the kitchen for your water. With your luck, you suddenly ran into, what felt like a wall, as you turned the corner.

The only sounds heard were you, “Oof!” as you started to fall from the impact.

A familiar voice chuckled as they caught you.

“What the hell??” you questioned, before looking up and realizing who you had just run into. Smiling you added, “Oh, hey Cas, sorry I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s alright, I mean I did just kind of pop in out of nowhere” he laughed before adding, “How are you on this fine day?”

“I’m pretty good. I was just planning on watching some Netflix, wanna join me?” you asked with a soft smile, knowing Cas secretly loved spending time with you, even if you were just sitting there doing nothing.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to intrude..” he said quietly, almost sounding saddened at the thought of interrupting your plans, but still wanting to spend time with you.

“Oh Cas you’re never intruding. I would love for you to come hang out with me for the day!” you exclaimed with a huge smile, trying to prove that it was alright.

“Really? Oh, wonderful! I was hoping you would say that.” he answered with a huge grin on his face.

“I just have to grab my water real quick and then we can go in my room and start watching Netflix.”

The two of you got all situated on your bed amongst the food, blankets, and your laptop.

Cas had a smile on his face and you knew that he appreciated you letting him hang out with you.

He was a little awkward at first, however. The thought of being under the blankets, and in bed with you, made him feel nervous. Though you finally convinced him that it was fine, seeing as it was so cold in the bunker that day.

Once Netflix finally loaded, you clicked on Bones, one of your favorite shows.

You were about half way through an episode, when Booth had made some remark and Temperance replied with, ‘I don’t know what that means.’ giving a slight look of confusion to her features.

At that same moment, Cas turned to you and said “I don’t understand that reference..”

The look on his face implying he was just as confused as she was, if not more.

You suddenly burst out laughing.

Cas looked at you not quite sure why you found it so amusing. All you could do was cover your mouth with your hand as you tried to stop giggling.

You finally contained yourself a little and moved your hand to Cas’s shoulder, seeing he was upset that you were laughing at him.

“I’m sorry Cas I’m not laughing at you for being confused, I understand that you’re still learning things. I just couldn’t help laughing at the timing. I mean you said almost the same thing and at the same time. It was just great coincidence. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“So you don’t just think I’m stupid?” he mumbled.

Your eyes got big in shock, “What? No, of course not Cas! You’re not stupid, you were just never taught so you don’t understand and that’s not your fault. Don’t you ever let me hear you call yourself stupid again, do you understand me?”

“Yes, my apologies for assuming..” he said looking down at his hands, which were tangled together.

Reaching a hand under his chin, you made him look at you and softly said, “You never need to apologize to me for not understanding something, Castiel. I get it, really.”

Leaning up towards him, you lightly kissed his forehead.

He looked at you with a shocked smile, and you swore you could see the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

He pulled you in for a hug, and held you tight to his chest, as he whispered “Thank you.”

He placed a kiss on top of your head, before relaxing back into the pillows with his arms still wrapped around you. You didn’t mind at all though. If you were completely honest, over the years, you had put so much effort into being the best friend you could be for each of the guys; you hadn’t realized you were falling in love more and more every day, with the man you and the Winchesters called a friend.

That is, until one day when it finally sunk in. And when I say sunk in, I mean it hit you like a ton of bricks.

Now I know that sounds a little cliché, but that is literally how it felt. He walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel, and strolled down the hall like it was completely normal to wear nothing.

Of course your breath had caught in your throat, and the butterflies in your stomach made it feel like you were on a rollercoaster.

Afraid that your emotions would display themselves across your face, as they usually did, you quickly shut yourself in your room for the rest of the day. Giving no explanation; only coming out when you needed food or to go to the bathroom.

Of course you went straight back as soon as you were done, before one of them could question you.

After a few days, you emerged from your room with the intention to interact with the boys.

You had barely even stepped through your doorway, when Cas was suddenly standing right in front of you. Clearly forgetting about personal space.

Out of nowhere, he assaulted you with questions; if you were mad at him and why you were avoiding him.

But all that you could focus on was how close he was to you and how you were enveloped in this little cloud of his scent.

Which right now, was some kind of soft cologne mixed with vanilla and mint.

You couldn’t remember what he smelled like before, but you were certain that this was new. Whatever it was you definitely liked the change.

He seemed to notice your approval too because, as things started to get back to normal, he began to wear the mystery cologne more often. You could almost swear that there was a bit of a smirk on his face each time you’d get a whiff of the scent and smile.

He also started spending more time with you, but you wrote it off as him just being over affectionate. Especially since you had shut him out for a while.

He had a secret plan that he had been working on for weeks now, and it was finally coming together as the two of you laid there with you wrapped up in his arms.

Little did you know, he had been trying to get you to admit your feelings for him. And little did he know, that it was totally working.

You both had been laying there, snuggled up watching Netflix all day long, and you were starting to drift off.

Your head was resting on his chest and his heartbeat was lulling you to sleep.

You were so out of it in fact, that when he spoke you were sure that you were dreaming and replied honestly.

You thought he wouldn’t be able to hear you, but you ended up talking in your sleep.

He kissed your forehead and whispered “I love you, beautiful.” and to his surprise, your sleepy voice replied, “I love you too Cas.”

He couldn’t believe his ears. He looked down at you in shock, quickly starting to smile. His cheeks started to hurt, but he didn’t care because asleep or not, he had finally gotten you to admit it, and he couldn’t be happier.

What had started out as a crappy day, with Cas about to give up on his plan, had turned into one of the best days he had ever had. “Thank you Netflix” he whispered before kissing the top of your head again.


End file.
